Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system, a control method for the processing system, a processing apparatus, and a server.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the spread of a cloud service, various services are provided by using a management server installed on the cloud service and a processing apparatus connected to the management server. For example, a cloud printing system is provided in which a printing job is transmitted from a terminal device of a user to a printing management server on the cloud service, and a printer obtains the printing job from the printing management server, so that printing can be performed. In the cloud printing system, a method for the printer to recognize that the printing job addressed to its own device exists in the printing management server includes, for example, a polling method and a push notification method. According to the polling method, the printer inquires the printing management server on the presence or absence of the printing job addressed to its own device at a predetermined time interval. According to the push notification method, when the printing management server accepts the printing job from the terminal device of the user, the printer is notified of the generation of the printing job. Subsequently, the printer that has received the notification obtains the job from the printing management server to perform printing. In a general cloud printing system, the push notification method is used in many cases from the viewpoints of a response time and communication traffic. However, according to the push notification method, after the push notification from the printing management server is received by the printer, a power supply of the printer may be cut off before job processing is completed in some cases. In this case, even when the power supply of the printer is turned on, the push notification from the printing management server is not received by the printer again, and the printer does not recognize the presence or absence of the job resulting in an issue where the job is not automatically obtained. In view of the above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-88301 discloses a printer technology for obtaining job information when the power supply of the printer is on even if the notification from the printing management server is not performed.
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-88301, when the power supply of the printer is on, irrespective of whether or not the job addressed to its own device exists on the printing management server, a communication for the query needs to be performed with respect to the printing management server. However, if the communication for the query is performed each time the power supply of the printer is turned on, the traffic is increased, and server load is also generated. As a scale of the cloud printing system is further increased, this becomes more significant from the viewpoints of the traffic and the server load. It should be noted that this issue is not limited to the printing system constituted by the printer and the management server. The issue also similarly occurs in a processing system constituted by other types of processing apparatuses and management servers.